kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiriya Kujo
|type2 = Medical Examiner |type = Hero/Anti-Hero |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = I'm a Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |image2 = |casts = Hayato Onozuka }} is a Medical examiner of Seito University Hospital. He obtained a Gamer Driver and the Bakusou Bike Gashat to become . Character History Past Before Zero Day Occurs, Kiriya was an Examiner. He also known to be too honest with his fellow examiner. Once he tell his friend Jungo that he was infected by Game Disease, Jungo freaks out and ran away, which led to his death in a traffic accident. Kiriya was shocked and grieving over his dead friend on the morgue and caused him to develop a deceptive personality. Later, Kiriya Kujo found out about Zero Day and the Bugster three years before the series. Confronting Kuroto Dan about this information, he blackmailed Dan into giving him a Gamer Driver and the Bakusou Bike Gashat in exchange for his silence. Present, Observation as Civilian Kiriya appeared at the abandoned venue for the Mighty Action X launch party following the Bugster's rampage, voicing to himself that things are getting interesting and that everyone is raring to start the race. From afar, he later witnessed Ex-Aid and Brave's battle against the Aranbura Bugster which was interrupted by Kamen Rider Genm, observing that everyone is getting "super pumped up". Seeing Snipe's debut make four players, he noted that it was about time to start the race. Debut As Lazer, First Encounter with Genm Kiriya appeared in Pediatrics along with the patient, Yoshitaka Nishiwaki, surprising Emu. Kiriya states that he wants to meet with the Genius Gamer, calling him 'Expert'. He wants Emu to save the patient, and in return he'll retrieve Emu Gashat from Taiga. Kiriya later shows at Taiga's base and asks him for a duel for Emu's Gashat to which Taiga agrees (off-screen). Kiriya,along with Taiga then show up at a park where Emu, Asuna, Yoshitaka and Hiiro were. When Taiga asked the reason Kiriya helps the patient, the latter states that his friend was also one of the victims of Zero Day & he won't let another person suffer the same fate as him,especially after he saw Graphite kidnapped Yoshitaka's sister, Riko & infected him with the Bugster virus. Suddenly, Yoshitaka turns into a giant Bugster and Kiriya, along with Taiga transformed into Kamen Riders Lazer Level 1 and Snipe Level 1 respectively. Using the Instigate Energy Item, Lazer manages to extract Motor Bugster from Yoshitaka, but finds out that he's unable to stop spinning. Motor then stops him before trying to run. Lazer then levels up into Level 2, which takes the form of a racing bike, astonishing all the riders. Lazer orders Emu to ride him, but Emu decides to save Nishiwaki first, much to his dismay. Lazer then tries to chase himself, but Motors has already escaped. Kiriya later shows up in CR front door, complaining Emu that he lost Motor's track. Emu however convinces him that since his Gashat is racing themed, he could actually challenge him to a race. Hearing this, Kiriya brightens and immediately offers his friendship with Emu, which Emu gladly agrees. Kiriya then transforms into Lazer Level 1 and goes to Level 2 directly, prompting Emu to ride him. Emu selects the stage and faces Motor in a race. After Emu transforms into Ex-Aid Level 2, they stop Motor Bugster using a perfect conjunction of High-Jump Energy Item and Gashacon Breaker. Ex-Aid helps Lazer to execute Critical Strike and defeat Motor, saving Riko in process. However, after they won, Lazer threw them off and reverts to Level 1. When asked by Ex-Aid, he reveals that he made up the story about his friend and renounces his friendship with Emu. All he wants is to obtain a sample of the Bugster virus to learn more about them. However, before he is able to achieve his goal, Kamen Rider Genm appears, destroying the dying Bugster in the process. Genm then transforms into Sports Action Gamer Level 3 and using Shakariki Critical Strike, Genm managed to almost deplete Lazer & Ex-Aid's Rider Gauges. Kiriya states that it's still early for a Game Over, and cancels his transformation. Second Encounter with Genm Kiriya, along with Taiga are shown at Dan office, already holding the special stethoscope and overheard Dan conversation with Poppi Pipopapo.Taiga said that he'll claim all the stolen Gashats himself before he took his leave. Kiriya ask Dan if it's alright to count him in, which the latter said that he had no choice. Kiriya states that it's fine by him, he only want to know what behind the bugsters. Later, Kiriya was seen walking around a park when he saw the gashat thief passing by him. He then decide to follow the thief. Getting the info he needed, he comes to Emu, Hiiro and Asuna. Emu get bewildered as he remember him. Kiriya light heartedly states that Emu won't find the Thief right now and even jokingly comment that Emu doesn't need to be so angry. He then say that he secretly spies the Gashat thief, and deduce that Genm true identity is none other than the thief himself. Kiriya appeared at the park where Emu, Hiiro, Asuna and even Taiga confront the Robots Bugster. He decline Taiga challenge as he had to fight with Genm, who appeared not too long after, already in Sports Action Gamer Level 3. Kiriya transformed into Lazer Level 1 to fight with Genm, alone. He taunts the black Rider about the fact that he know his true identity, which the latter became shocked. However, Genm's sheer power is too much for Lazer as Genm beat Lazer badly, knocking him unconscious as he cancel his transformation. Kiriya is seen is Seito hospital room, where he still lay unconscious, recovering from his injury earlier. Become Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, Third Encounter with Genm Kiriya awoke after receiving a nightmare about his friend death five years ago. And he immidiately knows that he stayed in a hospital room alongside an old man patient, Yoshio. Learning his relationship with his daughter, Shiori, Kiriya had his heart moved to help the patient once he noticed that the old man was infected with Bugster virus. However, people in CR, in exception of Haima (the latter is still obvious about Kiriya) starts to not believe him. First, because he lied about his friend death during Zero Day (although this is half true). Second, because he lied about Genm identity to be Graphite. Kiriya claims that sometimes, you need to lie in order to make things better. However, people in CR leave him alone, much to his dismay. After Ex-Aid and Brave extract Chambara and Combat Collabos from Yoshio, Kiriya heard Emu explanation about Game disease. This reminds him about his past, when he's too honest that ultimately leads his friend, Jungo to death. Kiriya punched the wall in rage, before decides to confront Emu. Kiriya then explain about why Emu need to lie once in a while, and explain that Yoshio use a Lie to his daughter, Shiori to make her starts anew. As Asuna reporting that the bugster is on the loose, Kiriya say that the Bugster is about to attack Shiori, which turns out to be true. Kiriya convinced Emu and Hiiro about saving the old man together, only to have Emu to accept the help. With the help from Ex-Aid, Lazer was finally able to fight properly alone with the upgrade by using the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat to change into Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 after destroying Chambara Collabos Bugster, facing Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3. Kiriya revealed the truth that Black Ex-Aid is Kuroto. But thanks to the plot from Parad, Kiriya was disbelieved by Hiiro as Parad took Kuroto's Gamer Driver after the massive explosion from Lazer's Giri Giri Critical Finish. Leaving him with no other choice, he forcefully said another lie to Emu before he took his leave. Unbeknownst to him, Emu was still trying to trust Kiriya without his notice. Other Events "Tricks": Virtual Operations Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider Personality Kiriya is an easy-going man whose lighthearted attitude hides a sharp intellect and cunning nature. As such, he is a manipulative individual and also a very convincing liar who will use dirty tactics to get what he wants, including deceit and sabotage. His Liar character actually develops from a Trauma he get five years ago. He once was too honest, and this lead to a demise of his friend. He also states to Emu and the others that he just tried to protect all of them from the harsh truth, showing that he actually didn't want his comrades to get hurt. However, he still cares for his patients as shown when he found out that Nishiwaki's sister was kidnapped by Graphite and also Yoshio. But even then it did not stop from being opportunistic and self-serving. He had a habitual quirk to let his leather jacket sleeves draped on his shoulder, and wear a round sunglasses whenever he observing something, but he'll wear his jacket sleeves back and discard his sunglasses whenever he need to fight. But, despite his tremendous mental strengths, Kiriya suffers from a great deal of pride that he gets from the knowledge he obtains. This in turn, causes him to become blind to his own weaknesses and the strengths of the people he believes to have leverage. When he serious enough, he'll not lie. But, if someone outsmart him / the situation forced to do so, he'll retort back to lying. Levels *'Height': 180.0 cm. *'Weight': 184.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Lazer's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. This form can rapidly spin to perform a special attack, but would become unable to stop spinning without additional help. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 4, 5, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer), Ex-Aid 7, 8, Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider - Level 2= Bike Gamer Level 2 *'Length': 222.0 cm. *'Weight': 144.0 kg. *'Horsepower': 150.5 ps (110.7 kw) *'Top speed': 278 km/h is Kamen Rider Lazer's primary form. Unlike the other Riders, Lazer's Level 2 takes the form of a motorcycle. Due to the nature of his Level 2 form, Lazer needs a rider to reach his full potential. However, he has some control on his own, being able to drive without a passenger aboard. This form's finisher is the : *Bike Gamer Level 2 + "Another Rider" (Rider Shooting): Lazer shoots afterburner lasers at the enemy. *Bike Gamer Level 2 (Rider Break): Lazer charges at the enemy and attacks. Ex-Aid riding Lazer.jpeg|Ex-Aid riding Lazer Genm riding Lazer.jpeg|Genm riding Lazer Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer), Ex-Aid 7, 8, Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider - Level 3= Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 151.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.2 t. *'Kicking power': 16.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 34.2 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. is Kamen Rider Lazer's upgraded form. This form accessed by inserting Giri Giri Chambara Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever. Unlike the other riders, in this form, Chambara Gamer combines with Lazer, becoming his rider form. Lazer states was raised significantly, although his speed is lowered a bit. He compensate this using his Gashacon Sparrow. This form has two finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : *Gashacon Sparrow finisher: ** ***'Arrow:' Lazer shoots several arrows at enemies, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under his command (In this case, a kick), can impales the enemy in high speed. ***'Twin Sickle:' Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 7, 8, Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider - Level 4= Hunter Gamer Level 4 Hunter Gamer Level 4 Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode TBA }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats *Chambara Gamer - Lazer's Support Robot *Hunter Gamer - Lazer's Level 4 and Level 5's support robot. Weapons *Gashacon Sparrow - Level 3 Standard sidearm weapon. *Front/Rear Armed Unit - The wheels in Level 2, also serve as shooter and punching unit in Level 1. Relationship * Ministry of Health: ** Emu Hojou: Kiriya has interested in Emu because of his gaming skill and personality. From all Gamer Riders, Emu is the most trusted person to be worked together with despite Kiriya always lie to Emu which mostly for Emu's benefit. ** Hiiro Kagami: Kiriya has a hard time to get close with Hiiro as Hiiro never believe in Kiriya for his lies. This shown when Hiiro states that Kiriya friend, Jungo is not a victim on Zero day, but from a mere accident. * Taiga Hanaya: Kiriya viewed Taiga as dangerous person to be approached and hardly asked for his co-operation. Taiga is the only Gamer Driver user that Kiriya never get closed with. * Genm Co-Op: ** Kuroto Dan: Kiriya at first trying to make a use Kuroto to discover the truth behind Bugster invasion, especially the Zero Day. However, after learning the truth of Kuroto as Genm, he becomes Kiriya's number one nemesis. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kiriya Kujo is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Lazer, his suit actor is in Level 1. His Level 2 form is based on a which is the same model as Machine Ghostriker. Notes *Lazer is the first Kamen Rider to also be a Rider Machine. **He is also the second Rider to be able to transform into a bike after Accel. **Being a motorcycle that becomes a humanoid figure, he is also similar to the Auto Vajin. *His name is a play on the word , quite fitting with his Racing Video Game motif. *As revealed in the Ex-Aid character book, Kiriya is 27 years old, making him the second oldest of the Gamer Riders. *Unlike other Ex-Aid Riders who pick up or gesture their Rider profile pics by hand while they transform, Kiriya kicks the profile pic instead. *Lazer has a samurai motif in his Level 3 form. **Also, him using a bladed bow as his weapon in this form is very similar to the New Generation Riders from Kamen Rider Gaim. **Lazer headdress in Level 3 is similar to Kamen Rider Agito. Both have the Japanese Dragon motif and colored Gold. *Lazer is the only Rider in series whose Rider Gauge is still visible in his Level 3 form. Appearances References Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Rider Machines Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes